An Angel Inside A Demon: V1 Remastered Edition
by Carnaboar
Summary: Once long ago, a Great War took place between Vampires and all other Supernatural/Mythical creatures. 16 years after the war, the story revolves around a boy named Shouta Ishkimoijin.
1. Story Synopsis

**Full Description:**

Once long ago, a Great War took place between Vampires and all other Supernatural/Mythical creatures. 16 years after the war, the story revolves around a boy named Shouta Ishkimoijin, a "regular" high school student with nothing set in mind for future. However, as a new female student transfers into his class, things start to change around him. Who is this girl, and what does she know about Shouta that he, himself doesn't know...

 **Backstory:**

There once existed two powerful Vampire Clans; the Kishimojin and the Amaterasu. Both of them ruled over the supernatural and mythical world. Their existence was described as destructive, cunning, and violent. As time passed on, the supernatural and mythical creatures grew tired and jealous of these two clans. Thus, the Great War began in the 19th century, one where every supernatural and mythical creature united to put down these winged creatures dressed in human form, and any human witnesses were killed. By the 20th century, the war had reached a conclusion. The two vampire clans were defeated and went into hiding, thus the one century conflict had ended. However, because of this tragic war, landscapes burned, cities were laid to ruins, many humans caught in the crossfire were slaughtered, and the Earth was left scorned for many years to come. Though the two vampire clans were defeated, Maria Kishimojin; Queen of the Kishimojin vampire clan survived, along with her child. Fleeing for her and her child's life, they escaped and immigrated to Japan, hoping to start a new and peaceful life...

 **Prologue:**

 _Who is she? The one with bright vermilion eyes and long silver hair? Possessing inhuman supernatural strength and agility. Why am I still here, why do I sit in awe of her abilities?_ I kept saying to myself.

"We finally meet again," she spoke.

Her voice cut deep into my skin like butter, sending shivers up my spine. Finally, I unglued from the ground and ran as fast as I could from the scene I had witnessed. However, when our eyes aligned, why did I sense sadness in them? _Who is she? And what did she mean "again"...?_

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 1; Beginnings**


	2. Beginnings

"Mom hurry up, or else we'll be late for the birthday party!" I shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, hold your horses, geez!" my mom replied.

Strolling out of our two story house, we were met by the burning sun and a cold gentle breeze. We decided to walk to the location of the party, as it was nearby. As we stopped at an intersection waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, I saw something in my peripheral view. Something or someone was following us. Ignoring it, we crossed the noisy street. Arriving to the party, I immediately ran off to play in the sandbox. Planning to build Mt. Everest, I started scooping up sand with my bare but soft hands. I began with the base...

* * *

"Shouta, it's time to eat, come here!" shouted my mom.

Picking myself up from the sandbox, I headed towards my mom. Seeing food already waiting for me at the picnic table, I reached out to grab the brat on my plastic party plate. However, midway through, familiar hands intercepted mine, and with it came a screaming voice.

"Shouta, go wash your hands before you eat!" exclaimed my mom.

Sighing, I sprinted to the bathroom and back, and finally I was able to embrace the juicy tanginess of the brat.

"Now, go play with the others since you're done eating," said my mom, looking over at my desolate plate.

Getting up from the table and feeling excited, I went to go see what everyone was playing. As I continued to look around, I saw one particular sport stand out to me; it was something called soccer. Sitting down near the field, eventually a person playing noticed me and invited me to play with them (something about "the more the merrier".) I agreed, and soon I found myself in the center of the field. Watching my teammates, I saw them passing the ball back and forth. Eventually, as they approached me, I started running towards the opponent's goal. My teammate noticing this, kicked the ball towards me. Picking up my speed, I successfully intercepted the ball. Now in front of the goal, I swung my feet forward with all my strength and the ball complied by moving into the goal, I had scored a point. With this, the score was now 3 - 5. Next, after some more back and forth passing, my teammate once again passed the ball towards me. Stretching out my strides, I moved toward the ball, but I missed the pass and it flew onto the street. Ignoring my surroundings, I chased after the ball to make up for my failure. However, as I ran into the street, I noticed a bluish-black car in the corner of my eye, just a few yards away from me.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Reaching my hand out, I hit the stop button on my alarm clock and in return, it responded with a solid clunk. Pulling my arm away, I reached and touched my forehead, the location of my scar, still there and textured from 11 years ago.

(Sigh)

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 2; Kiyoshi Kaemon**


	3. Kiyoshi Kaemon

Slowly and sluggishly I got up from my old, worn-out bed.

"Shouta, breakfast is ready! Come down and eat before you go to school," shouted my mother from below the stairs.

"Alright," I replied to my mom.

Equipping my uniform: a black blazer and red tie, which was on my bed, and my watch, which was located next to the alarm clock. I also grabbed an extra bag of clothes for later. Then I headed down for breakfast and eventually out for another boring, slowish, high school day.

Walking down the sidewalk and crossing the traffic lights, I spotted a sign pointing north to Northeast High School.

As I arrived to the school, I strolled down the hallways and eventually I spotted a sign that read "Class 2b" - my homeroom. Walking to my seat near the back left of the classroom closest to the windows, I settled down and attempted to once again drift off into the land of dreams, but I was interrupted shortly after.

(Bam!)

"How's it going Shouta?!" they asked.

Looking up, I noticed a familiar face, it was Kiyoshi Kaemon.

* * *

 _We first met in elementary when I just recently recovered from my accident. Thus, when I transferred in, it was already the middle of the school year and so, during recess I often played by myself. Now to be perfectly honest, by then I had gotten used to being the odd ball out. Eventually however, a student soon reached out to me._

" _Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much," he spoke._

" _Huh?" I responded._

 _Looking up, I saw a figure no bigger than me. It was a boy wearing our school uniform and he had blonde hair and hazel eyes._

" _It's a quote from Hellen Keller, it means we can accomplish more together than by ourselves. Well, that's what my parents told me anyway," he replied. "I guess I should introduced myself. They call me Kiyoshi Kaemon, it's nice to meet you, Shouta_ _Ishkimoijin_ _."_

 _Hence, this was where he and I first met and have remained friends since._

* * *

"What do you want Kiyoshi?" I replied.

"I'm feeling great too, thanks for asking," stated Kiyoshi. "Anyway, did you finish the assignment due for today?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course I finished it," I retorted.

"You should let me see it, because we're like besties, right?" said Kiyoshi.

"Ummmmm.…" I muttered.

Ding Dong! The morning school bell rang, signifying that homeroom was about to begin.

"Too late," Kiyoshi replied with a sigh.

Heading over to his desk located in the back right of the room, he collapsed in his seat. I could feel his disappointment from where I sat.

* * *

As the dismissal bell rang, I looked at the time; it was 17:00. School was finally done for the day.

"Hey Shouta, you doing anything after school?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, I got kendo practice after," I replied. "So, I'll see ya tomorrow Kiyoshi," I spoke, as I picked up my school case and left the room.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 3; Top Ranked**


	4. Top Ranked

When I entered the Kendo club room, I saw multiple people already sparring. Particularly, one match stood out to me, in it the people sparing were equally good. They kept matching each other's blades and both of their stances were spot on. With neither of them gave any opening, they continued pressing attacks against each other. However, as one of the them notice me, I felt a change in their fighting spirit. All of a sudden, the person on the right was being overwhelmed by the person on the left and thus, the match was decided. Walking over to my locker, I started putting on my gear and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Shouta Ishkimoijin, I challenge you right here and now!" the voice belonged to Ryo, an upper classmen and winner of the previous sparring match I observed. "I'm going to take back the top rank you stole from me when you first joined," claimed Ryo.

(Sigh)

"There's no point in challenging me because you already know I'll win," I responded with confidence.

"Come and prove it then," retorted Ryo.

Heading towards the area in which he stood, I knew that if I didn't accept his challenge, he probably wouldn't have stopped pestering me.

"Bamboo or wooden sword?" I asked.

"Wood, obviously," replied Ryo.

Standing on the opposite side of the area, I prepared my stance: both hands in front gripping onto the sword's handle, my right foot just a little further out than my left. Controlling my breathing and concentrating my focus, I was ready. Observing Ryo, his stance was in the form of a quick draw, his right foot leaned forward while his left foot was in the back, both his hands were to the left of his body; one holding the sword like a sheath and the other gripping onto the sword's handle.

"Okay gentlemen, first strike wins," the coach stated at the center of the arena. "We begin when the coin hits the ground, understood?" the coach asked.

"Understood!" Ryo and I both said in sync.

Ting, the sound of the coin went, flipping constantly, it fell.…

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath one last time.

Clack!

When the coin touched the ground, I opened my eyes instantaneously. Then we both jump charged at each other. Ryo took the first offensive, his slash was horizontal and swinging from the right. Thus, I decided to swing my sword to the right as well, parrying the blades.

Clank!

The two swords clashed, but Ryo must have expected this, judging by his smile. Quickly regaining his stance from the parry, he slashed his sword upward into an uppercut. Realizing this, I jumped back and the slash from Ryo's blade took a couple of my black hair strands. Able to predict what my move was again, Ryo swung his sword down with all his force. I responded by putting my sword up to guard against his attack, using both hands to support my blade.

Thwack!

The two swords resonated. Due to the amount of force, one of my knees contacted the ground in order to strengthen my blade even more. Using all my strength, I forced Ryo off. Standing up and regaining my stance, I finally decided to take the offensive. Quickly, I swung my sword right, and Ryo matched my blade. Using the parry force from the clash, I quickly twirled around and swung my blade from the left. Matching me once more, I moved my sword to align up with my right shoulder. Then I swung my blade face up forming an uppercut (since the wooden swords only had one edge and not two). Ryo, struggling to keep up with my quick attacks, barely dodged it. Taking this opportunity, instead of swinging down and using the force of my body as Ryo had done, I decided to swing left once more to finish my combo. Ryo on the other hand, concluded that I would end my attack from above. So he moved to block, like I did previously. Upon seeing me, I swung from the left, and he was caught off guard. I eased up on my swing in order to prevent a serious injury to Ryo.

Clank.

My wooden blade touched his gear and the match was decided.

"The winner is Shouta," the coach proclaimed.

Ryo, sighing, stated, "I'll win next time that's for sure."

Nodding, I turned away from Ryo and the coach and walked back to where my belongings were. Taking off my gear and putting it back into my locker, I grabbed the extra bag of clothes from this morning and then I went to go take a shower. I kept this to myself, but Ryo has improved since our last match. But no matter what, the score was still 25 to 0, me with 25 and him with 0. As I finally got out of the shower, the club was finished for the day. Looking at my watch I noticed it was 18:30, so I decided to head home.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 4; FateFul Meeting**


	5. FateFul Meeting

Walking down the street I noticed a shadow following me. Not wanting to take the chance that it was a stalker, I decided to take a detour to my house; instead of crossing at the traffic lights, I decided to turn right. Walking down the street and reaching another set of traffic lights, I turned left and crossed the street. But, in the corner of my left eye I saw the shadow again. Wanting to confirm what it was I quickly turned around but saw nothing.

Looking forward now I decided to keep walking, in between the next two stores I spotted an alleyway. The moment I got right in front of it, I quickly turned and ran into it. Checking my watch; it was already 19:00. The sun was already setting and the moon was beginning to rise. Running left and right in the alleyway, I finally arrived at an opening into a driveway for loading trucks of a store. Sighing and coughing, I caught my breath.

"Hey you!" screamed an unfamiliar voice.

Turning to my right I noticed three men in the shadows leaning on the wall. They were dressed in sleeveless shirts and baggy sweat pants. Judging from their faces, I guess they were about 25 years old.

"Hey you, what do think you're doing here?" one of the men questioned.

"Yeah, this is our territory," the other man stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave right away," I replied as I started walking towards the street.

"You think you can just walk away like nothing happened?" one of the men said, getting off the wall and walking towards me.

Seeing what was going to happen, I decided it was best to run from the situation. However, as I got ready to run, the man, who probably ran while I wasn't paying attention, grabbed me by the neck collar. Choking, I saw the other two men start to walk over. The next moment I felt a pain by my stomach; it was a punch. Then I was tossed to the ground next to full trash bags. After that, I started to feel excruciating pain everywhere; the three men were kicking me vigorously. Not even waiting to take turns, they just kept kicking with all they had. Covering my head, which was the most crucial part, I felt pain everywhere on my body constantly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted an unfamiliar voice coming from the alleyway.

The kicking stopped.

"My, my, what do we have here," one of the men claimed.

Looking up from my position, I saw a figure no bigger than me. It had long, silky silver hair and its eyes glowed crimson. The very next moment it disappeared. Then I heard one of the men screaming right next to me. Turning to look, the figure I saw previously was right next to me. Their hand was stabbed through one of the men's stomach. Stained with dark rose blood, the owner of the stomach had a dumbfounded expression. As the figure took their hand out, the man fell backwards and blood leaked out from his wound staining the cement. I then heard another scream as another one of the men flew through the air and into the wall. Looking closely, I saw the man that was thrown had broken his neck, leaving a giant ruby mark on the wall. Lastly, looking at the last of the three men; he was shaking continuously. Then, like he weighed as much as a feather, he was tossed into the sky. When he fell to a certain height, his mouth tasted leather and he flew towards the shutters - for loading cargo onto the trucks - and smashed right through it.

Sitting up now, I looked forward and saw the figure from before. It had a feminine outline, so I concluded it was a girl. Walking towards me, as our eyes aligned, my head started to hurt. I figured it probably hurt because one of the thugs did kick me in the head before I was able to shield it.

 _Who is she? The one with bright vermilion eyes and silver long hair? Possessing inhuman supernatural strength and agility? Why am I still here, why do I sit in awe of her abilities?_ I kept saying to myself.

"We finally meet again," she spoke.

Her voice cut deep into my skin like butter sending shivers up my spine. Finally, I unglued from the ground and I ran as fast as I could from the scene I had witnessed. However, when I had stared into her eyes, why did I sense sadness in them? _Who is she? And what did she mean "again"…?_

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 5; Transfer Student**


	6. Transfer Student

"Shouta you'll be fine, okay? Don't worry, the doctors will make sure you'll live," cried my mom. "Why did I ever tell you to go play soccer with the others kids?" My mom spoke in a teary voice.

"Mo_ther…" I whispered.

The two doors shut with a loud BANG!

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEP!  
The alarm clock rang once again.  
Clunk! The clock responded.  
Sitting up in my bed I recalled what happened to me.

"A dream … right? Or was it?" I thought. "Who was she?" I mumbled to myself.

Reminiscing about the "incident" yesterday, I got up from my warm cozy bed and looked at the clock; it read 8:05 am.

"Shouta breakfast is ready, come down and eat!" I heard my mom screamed.

Putting on my usual clothing I went downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Shouta!" spoke Kiyoshi.

Looking to the right, I saw Kiyoshi walking towards me.

"Hello Kiyoshi," I spoke back.

"Did you hear? Apparently we're getting a new transfer student today?" stated Kiyoshi.

"That's good to know," I spoke with an uninterested voice.

"And apparently it's going to be a girl!" Kiyoshi excitedly spoke.

Ding Dong! The homeroom bell rang.

Kiyoshi, who was standing next to me, quickly walked towards to his own desk. After that our homeroom teacher walked in.

Following her was a girl about the same size as us. Dressed in a black seifuku with a scarlet ribbon around her neck, she had long brunette hair and wore black glasses which covered her sapphire eyes. Somehow, I could sense that though she appeared to be shy, she was actually very confident.

"Alright class, this is our new transfer student. I'll leave the introduction to her and make sure she feels welcomed," our homeroom teacher spoke.

The student walking behind her stepped up and faced the class.

"Hello, my name is Aina Matreasua. I just recently immigrated to Japan because of my father's new job, so hopefully I will be staying for a while. But, in the meantime please take care of me," she spoke in calm and happy tone.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chaper 6; Revelation**


	7. Revelation

"Well then class, since Aina has introduced herself we shall begin class. Aina, you may sit wherever there is an open desk," spoke the teacher.

Nodding at the teacher, Aina walked right a little, then she turned to face the class and continued walking down the aisle of the desks.

* * *

Looking around the classroom, I saw two empty desks; one was on the opposite side of the classroom and the other one was located to the right of me. The moment the teacher finished her speech, Aina walked to the left and then proceeded down the aisle. Her destination: the desk located next to me. Now to be perfectly honest, I don't mind sitting next to girls, however, I felt something off about her. Stopping at the empty desk to the right of me, she looked over at me.

"Hello Shouta," she spoke in a friendly voice.

Dumbfounded, the moment she spoke to me and said my name, I could hear my classmates whispering to each other. Trying to ignore all the gossip, when my eyes met with Aina's, my heart started to run a marathon and my head started to hurt. To be specific, my scar ached heavily. Biting my tongue, I tried to keep myself from screaming.

Looking at her, I attempted to speak.

"Nice to meet you."

And with that, Aina sat down in her new proclaimed seat.

* * *

Beep!  
The end of the day bell sang. Finally the school day was done. Getting up from my desk, I prepared to leave for the kendo club. However, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Aina smiling. Having gathered all my things, I began to head out. However, an obstacle appeared in my way; it was Kiyoshi.

"Can we talk?" he spoke in a serious tone.

Nodding at Kiyoshi, we went out into the hallway and then suddenly, Kiyoshi slapped me on the shoulder and look at me with an enormous grin expression.

"What was that in the beginning of class, huh? I've been dying to ask. Do you know her? What's your relationship? How far have you guys gotten?" Kiyoshi spoke in an energetic and happy tone.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know her," I spoke in an annoyed tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, if that was all you wanted to talk about, I'm going to Kendo club," I proclaimed.

Leaving the hallway to my classroom, I headed towards the club room. When I opened the door, I noticed it was empty.

"Hello, anyone here!?" I screamed as I walked in.

Hearing no responses, I concluded that there was no meeting today. As such, I headed back towards the exit. However, as I strolled to the door, it suddenly opened and a girl with brown hair and azure eyes walked in.

"Hmmm, so this is where you go after school," she exclaimed.

Walking into the club room, she looked around. Then after satisfying her eyes, she look at me once again.

"Um... may I help you?" I asked, to break the awkwardness.

"Not with anything in here you can't, Shouta," she retorted.

"What do you need then? And how exactly do you know my name when I never even introduced myself to you, Aina?" I questioned.

"Simple… it's because I'm your fiancée," she proclaimed.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 7; Arising Questions**


	8. Arising Questions

...

"Wha.…." I exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who would have thought you'd forget your own fiancée," she stated.

...

"What are you talking about, I don't have a fiancée," I finally said after ungluing my mouth.

"Hmmm. Wow, she really did make you forget everything," she said in an astonished voice. "No matter, what will be will be," she followed up calmly.

As I was about to question her, the door to the club room opened once again. This time the person who poked their head in was the coach.

"Oh, Shouta, I forgot to mention this to you yesterday, but we don't have a club meeting today because this room is getting cleaned later today and during the weekend. So, I'll have to ask you to head home right away," said the coach, perfectly ignoring Aina who was next to me.

"Alright then, I'll head home," I replied.

As soon as our conversation ended, the coach stepped out of the room. Tightening my grip on my bags, I got ready to leave. Neglecting my surrounding, I started heading towards the exit. However, something snuck up behind me and got really close to my ear.

"I'll see you again, Shouta," it whispered.

Quickly sending shivers up my spine, I turned around and saw Aina. She was slightly tiptoeing to reach the height of my ear and then she leaned back from her forward position. And with that she headed towards the exit. Stunned a little, I soon followed her out of the exit.

Once I arrived outside of the school the time was 18:20. Looking around I barely saw any students left. After confirming my surroundings, I started to walk home. As the traffic lights turned red I stopped and waited to cross. Reminiscing the past, I realized that this was when I took a detour the day before, in order to escape whatever was following me. Ignoring the pressure to go back to "that" scene. I crossed over the street as the "walk" figure glowed. I then continued to walk towards my house until I reached the front door. Putting my school bags down and I dug around my pocket to find my house key. After opening the door, I noticed it was strangely "different." Ignoring this feeling I walked in and closed the door behind me.

The time was now 20:00. I found myself downstairs eating dinner with my mother.

"So, how was school today?" my mom asked.

"Same as always. Nothing new, nothing different," I answered.

"Really, nothing strange happened today? You sure?" retorted my mom.

"Yes, nothing happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room to finish my homework," I spoke in an annoyed tone.

Getting up from the table and pushing my chair back in, I grabbed my plate and put it into the sink. Then I headed up to my room, as I previously stated. Arriving into my room, I sat at my desk.

(Sigh)

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 8; Initiation**


	9. Initiation

The next day I slept in till 11:00 am since it was Saturday. What awoke me was the sound of a bell ringing furiously. Confused and drowsy, I forced myself out of my bed and went downstairs to the front door.

As I approached the front door, I looked through the peeping hole. What I saw was a girl with brunette hair and ebony glasses which masked her ocean colored eyes, dressed in a lilac v-neck t-shirt with a black sweater on top and straight jeans with oxford shoes on. Realizing who it was, I reacted quickly by stepping back and hiding behind the door.

"Why is she here? And how does she know where I live?" I questioned myself in a shocked voice, for the person in front of my house was none other than Aina Matreasua, the new transfer student and the one claiming to be my fiancée.

"Are you just gonna hide behind the door or are you going to let me in Shouta?" Ania asked.

...

"What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? I'm your fiancée! Of course I know where you live," she answered happily.

...

"Then why are you here?" I asked, disappointed with the other question's answer.

"Because we're going on a Date, that's why," she answered proudly and happily.

...

"Are you insane! We just met and I never agreed to this "Date"," I shouted back.

"What's with all the noise and shouting," spoke a voice from behind.

Turning around I saw my mother. Judging from her appearance, she was about to head out.

"Who are you talking to Shouta?" she asked.

"No one, no one at all. I'm talking to myself. Haha haha," I spoke back.

BANG! BANG! I heard from behind.

"Now let me in already! Geez, I've been standing out here for a while now and your neighbors are looking at me with weird faces," Aina shouted from the other side of the door.

...

(A few minutes later)

"Hello, I'm Shouta's mother; Grace Ishkimoijin. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Aina Matreasua, a friend of Shouta."

In the few minutes that had passed, I found myself sitting at the kitchen table along with my mother and the mysterious Aina, who randomly showed up at our house today and claimed that we're going on a date.

"So what brings you to our house today, Miss Aina?" my mother asked.

"Well, yesterday after school Shouta came up to me and asked me out on a date. So, by saying yes to him, it's the reason why I'm here right now," Aina replied with a happy and cheerful voice

"I see, well I'm finally glad my son has started to become a man," my mother spoke in a proud voice while looking over at me.

Finding myself in a predicament, I had no idea what to say. This "girl" is just unbelievable, there's no way I would actually ask her out," I told myself.

"So Shouta, how long are you going to stay dressed like that before you get ready for your "own" date," my mother said while looking at me.

About to say something, I closed my mouth and sighed, for it was obvious that if I said I didn't want to go out on a date, that I apparently initiated, my mom would not be too pleased. So, giving up and not saying anything, I got up at the table and went upstairs to prepare myself for what was to come.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 9; Date**


	10. Date

"Alright Shouta, I'm leaving first," I heard my mom shout.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," I replied.

After getting dressed in the "appropriate" attire, I headed downstairs to where Aina was waiting. As I walked down the stairs, she greeted my new appearance with a friendly smile. Walking outside with Aina, I found myself being stared at by the neighbors.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked.

"You know, the boy is usually the one who has everything planned for a date," Ania retorted.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," I responded.

With that we started walking down the sidewalk with no destination set. After a while we found ourselves shopping at a nearby mall, walking into a clothes shop called Marina's Fashion, Ania began to scout around. In front of me, Aina was looking at some jeans and shirts. Slowly she moved her hands across the hangers that held clothes on them. With a few mumbles here and there, I could tell she was frustrated.

"There's just too many good ones, I don't know what to pick," Aina kept muttering to herself.

"Are you done yet? My legs hurt from standing up for so long," I said.

When I finished my sentence, Aina looked over at me with an annoyed expression. Then suddenly, her face lit up happily as though she wasn't annoyed at all.

(Hands clapped together)

"Hey Shouta, if you want me to hurry up, there is one thing you can do to help me speed up," Aina spoke with a such a friendly voice that it was actually scary.

"What is that?" I spoke in a cautious voice.

"Hold these," Ania exclaimed.

In the few seconds that had past, I found myself carry multiple items of clothing.

"Hey! Thats too much, I can't grip all of them!" I shouted at Ania.

Not listening to what I was saying, Ania walked away towards the dressing rooms.  
Trying not to stumble I followed Ania, putting all the clothes that had piled on me into the changing room that Ania had chosen. I walked out and found a seat near the changing room.

A few minutes later, following my relaxation on heaven's holy chair, I heard the changing door lock click open. Stepping out, Aina was wearing a black dress with nude flats.

Looking at me she smiled and asked,

"Well, how do I look?"

...

"Good," I answered as I recovered from my stun.

That would be a lie, she looked way more than good. She was beautiful, not even the stars in the black sky could match her.

"Okay then, let's get this one," she answered.

"Really? What about all the other clothes, did you try those?" I asked surprised by her decision.

"Nope, there's no need. If my fiancé said I look good in this, then that's all I need. Also most of the clothes I chose were just randomly picked, so you'd have to carry them around," she replied with a smile.

"Seriously?" I replied.

Putting all the extra clothes she got into the hamper, we moved to the check out.

Stepping out of the store with Ania on my right side, I noticed a familiar figure in the corner of my left eye. The figure had platinum hair and slim outline; was Kiyoshi Kaemon, luckily he hadn't noticed us yet, because if he did, I know he wouldn't drop this "date" topic with me at school or anywhere.

Grabbing Ania's hand, we ran right until we reached an electronics store called "Zap the Savior." Trying to catch my breath, I look behind us to see if Kiyoshi had tried to follow us. Not seeing him, I felt a sigh of relief.

"Wow, this is pretty bold of you," Ania spoke between the huffs and puffs.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

Looking at her, I finally realized what she was talking about. When I had saw Kiyoshi, I moved without thinking. In doing so my hand had connected with Ania's hand. Thus, we were now holding hands.

Trying to let go, I apologized to Ania. However as I tried to let go of her hand, Ania's hand started to grip my hand more firmly to the point where I felt extreme pain.

"Owowowow!" I exclaimed.

"Hmph. If you're going to grab someone's hand on a date, then you might as well hold hands the entire time," Ania proclaimed.

"Okay," I answered in a pained voice.

As I spoke, I felt the pain leave from my hand, though it had not been released from the grips of Ania.

"So, where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"I'm a little hungry, to be honest. So let's go to the lunch area and get something to eat," Ania immediately replied, as if she was expecting my question.

And with that we both walked to the lunch area, whilst still holding hands, of course.

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 10; Jasmine Michiko**


	11. Jasmine Mickiko

As we both found our way to the food area, Ania decided to get Nabeyaki Udon noodles, while I on the other hand decided to get some Torikawa Yakitoris.

As soon as we found a table to sit at, we both ate our lunch and talked to each other, though our conversations were very short and usually ended with short answers such as "yes" or "no." When we finished eating our food, I grabbed Ania's food scraps and my own and headed over to the garbage can to throw them away. Coming back to the table, I noticed Ania in a deep thought. As I sat down, Ania came to her wits and looked over at me, or at least I think it was me. However that wasn't the case, for Ania was looking past me at another figure. Looking behind me, I saw the worst thing in the world…

The figure she was looking at had blonde hair and was about the same age of us; it was Kiyoshi Kaemon, the last person I wanted to see. This time around he seemed to have noticed us. Smiling at us - or more specifically at me - with the biggest grin in the world, he started walking towards us along with a girl who had chestnut hair accompanying him. Looking at the girl more closely, she wore a loose, light orange V neck top, light blue skinny jeans and pair of low top white converses. Seeing the situation as it will unfold, I put my face on the table. Seconds later, I heard the seat next to me squeak. Having accepted what was happening, I brought my head up, expecting to see Kiyoshi right beside me. However instead I saw Ania sitting beside me. Looking forward I saw Kiyoshi take Ania's previous seat, in which now we were face to face and the girl beside him previously, was sitting next to him facing Ania.

Sighing first, I decided to start the conversation.

"Hello Kiyoshi, what brings you to the mall on this fine day?"

"Hello Shouta and Ania. I'm doing great today so thanks for asking. As for you other question, I'm here today with "my" girlfriend, Jasmine Michiko," Kiyoshi stated.

"Hello, nice to meet you both," she spoke.

"And as it is we're on a date right now. However seeing you two here, I just thought 'why the heck not' and came over. Now for my question: what brings you two here today?" Kiyoshi asked with a big smile on his face.

Expecting this exact question, I already made up a lie to cover this whole story up. I opened my mouth to answer the question, however … Ania beat me to it.

"Wow, what a coincidence, we're both also on a date right now," Ania replied.

...

The moment Ania spoke that one word - the word I hoped she wouldn't say in front of anyone out loud - my jaws suddenly felt the force of gravity much harder than my body. Thus it was too late now to tell my lie.

Following what Ania had said, Kiyoshi immediately formed an even larger grin.

"Congratulations, Shouta Ishkimoijin. You managed to find a girlfriend," Kiyoshi said with no change to his massive grin.

"Quit your smiling already," I said to Kiyoshi with an annoyed tone. "And for your information, I hadn't planned to go anywhere today, so this is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you," I added.

"Whatever you say Shouta, and seeing as this conversation isn't ever going to change, I'll catch you later," Kiyoshi responded, while getting up from his seat.

"Yeah that's right. Well anyway, see you at school," I spoke.

And with that, Jasmine also got up with a big smile on her face. Looking at Ania, she was also smiling. I came to the conclusion that while me and Kiyoshi were having our conversation, Ania and Jasmine must have conversed and were now besties. After Kiyoshi and Jasmine took a turn into another part of the mall, Ania got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The bathroom, where else?" Ania replied.

"Oh okay then, I'll wait for you," I said.

...

30 minutes had passed since Ania had went to the bathroom. Getting a little worried, I got up from my seat in order to go see if Ania was okay. But as I got up, I saw Ania exit the bathroom and stroll her way back to me.

"What?" Ania asked when she reached me.

"Nothing, let's go," I spoke back to Ania.

After that we both continued our so called "date" until finally we started to head back home. Ania however, wanted to take a detour through the park even though the sun had set long ago. Following her suggestion, we walked into the park and then suddenly something grabbed onto my arm ... it was Ania.

"What are you doing?" I asked Ania in a panic type voice.

"Nothing, I'm just doing what couples usually do," she answered.

If I had learned anything on this "date," it would be that it's pointless to stop Ania from doing what she wants. So, after her reply, I chose not to say anything or resist.

However as we continued walking home, I started to get a bad feeling and at that very exact moment, Ania pushed me to the side and then jumped up.

As Ania pushed me aside, I rolled across onto the grass. Trying to get up, I looked around and saw Ania at least 10 feet in the air. She then landed on the ground softly like she weighed a feather, with almost no effort at all.

"Hmm, you guys sure are brave to ruin my date," Ania spoke in a calm but angry voice.

Following her talk, I saw 10 shadows come out of the dark.

"She's not the target, kill the boy!" I heard one of them say.

As though the moon knew what was happening, it unleashed its lunar rays on Ania. Ania in turn looked at the others with a killing glare. Thus her hair started to turn a different color, particularly silver and her eyes started turning blood red. Following that exact moment, my scar, which was fine during the whole date, started hurting really bad. It was way worse then when I first felt it, it was as though someone was hitting my head with a sledge hammer. Following the pain, I feel back on my side and touched my scar. It was still hurting and I could barely keep my eyes from closing.

Though I wished I had kept them closed ...

* * *

 **Next Time: Chapter 11; Dancing Within the MoonLight**


End file.
